leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ryze/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = Khom, (czasy starożytne) | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *A Twist of Fate *A Twist of Fate: Zza kulis *Z popiołów *Stary przyjaciel }} center|300px }} Ryze jest pradawnym, nadzwyczaj zawziętym arcymagiem, powszechnie uważanym za jednego z najznamienitszych przedstawicieli tejże profesji w świecie . I nosi na swych barkach niewyobrażalnie ciężkie brzemię. Uzbrojony w niczym nieograniczoną, ezoteryczną moc i twardy charakter, niestrudzenie poszukuje Run Świata — fragmentów czystej magii, która niegdyś uformowała świat z nicości. Musi je odszukać, nim wpadną w niewłaściwe ręce, ponieważ Ryze wie, jakie koszmary mogą uwolnić na Runeterrę. Mag Run Ryze był jeno młodym nowicjuszem, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o tajemnych mocach, które ukształtowały świat. Jego mistrz, czarodziej zwany Tyrusem z Helii, był członkiem starożytnego zakonu, którego misją było gromadzenie i ochranianie najbardziej niebezpiecznych artefaktów . Ryze podsłuchał, jak Tyrus szeptał z innym magiem o czymś zwanym „Runami Świata”. Gdy Tyrus zauważył swojego ucznia, szybko zakończył rozmowę, mocno ściskając zwój, który zawsze nosił przy sobie. Mimo starań zakonu, wiedza o runach zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać — nieliczni tylko byli w stanie pojąć ich znaczenie i moc, która skrywała się w ich wnętrzu, jednakże wszyscy postrzegali je jako broń, której mogliby użyć przeciwko rywalom. Ryze i Tyrus wędrowali między ludami Valoranu, próbując zdusić paranoję i zachęcić do opanowania. Jednakże ich misje stawały się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne, a Ryze wyczuwał narastającą desperację swojego mistrza. Wreszcie na terytorium , gdzie urodził się Ryze, doszło do pierwszego katastrofalnego wydarzenia, które przerodziło się w Wojny Runiczne. Dwie nacje starły się ze sobą, a napięcie między nimi było olbrzymie. Tyrus próbował pertraktować z przywódcami w wiosce Khom, ale szybko zauważył, że konflikt zdecydowanie wykroczył poza możliwość pokojowego rozwiązania. Gdy razem z Ryze’em uciekli na wzgórza, osobiście doświadczyli niszczycielskiej potęgi Run Świata. Ziemia zapadała się pod ich stopami, podłoże skalne sprawiało wrażenie, jakby dostało konwulsji, a niebem coś wstrząsnęło, jakby otrzymało śmiertelną ranę. Spojrzeli w tył na dolinę, w której znajdowały się walczące armie, i ujrzeli coś nieprawdopodobnego — zniszczenia na tak olbrzymią skalę, że nie sposób było tego pojąć. Budynki i ludzie znikali, a ocean, który normalnie znajdował się dzień drogi na wschód, pędził im teraz na spotkanie. Ryze padł na kolana i wpatrywał się w wielką wyrwę w ziemi. Nie pozostało nic. Wliczając w to wioskę, która niegdyś była jego domem. Wkrótce wojna wybuchła w całej Runeterze. Ryze zapragnął dołączyć do walki, wybrać jedną ze stron i użyczyć jej swej magii, ale Tyrus go powstrzymał. Wspólnie musieli poprowadzić ludzi ku pokojowi i modlić się, żeby świat przetrwał do samego końca. Gdy napotkali kogoś posiadającego runy, Tyrus błagał o rozsądek. Na wielu z nich informacje o możliwości całkowitego unicestwienia działały otrzeźwiająco — ci, którzy ucierpieli z ich powodu podczas wojny, zgadzali się na oddanie run, ale nikt nie chciał być pierwszy. Wraz z upływem czasu i rozprzestrzenianiem się konfliktu, Ryze zauważył, że jego mistrz coraz bardziej się oddala. Gdy Tyrus udawał się na spotkania z wielkimi wodzami i arcymagami, wysyłał swojego ucznia na misje, które wydawały się nieistotne, często na wiele tygodni. W końcu Ryze postanowił stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i ku swemu przerażeniu odkrył, że Tyrus z Helii potajemnie wszedł w posiadanie nie jednej runy, lecz dwóch. Zgorzkniały i rozzłoszczony, stary mag twierdził, że śmiertelnicy są niczym nierozważne dzieci, bawiące się potęgą, której nie pojmują. Nie chciał już bawić się w dyplomatę dla ignorantów. Musiał ich powstrzymać. Ryze próbował przemówić Tyrusowi do rozsądku, ale na nic się to nie zdało — stał przed nim człowiek kuszony tak samo jak głupcy, których potępiał. Pokusa skorzystania z run odcisnęła na nim piętno. Niegdyś pragnął tylko pokoju, ale teraz posiadał sposób na doprowadzenie do końca świata. Ryze musiał działać, nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to zniszczenie jego jedynego przyjaciela i sojusznika na całym świecie. W jednej chwili uderzył w niego całą swoją potęgą magiczną. Chwilę potem zwęglone zwłoki Tyrusa padły na ziemię. Ryze’a przeszedł dreszcz emocji, kiedy z trudem próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Jeśli te artefakty były w stanie zdeprawować maga o sile i prawości Tyrusa, to jak on ma sobie z nimi poradzić? Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie może powierzyć ich nikomu innemu... Wkrótce potem najwspanialsze cywilizacje wyniszczyły się nawzajem, co doprowadziło do zakończenia wojny. Ryze wiedział, jakie zadanie spoczęło na jego barkach — dopóki wszystkie Runy Świata nie zostaną zabezpieczone, Runeterze będzie groziła zagłada. Ta wiedza sprawiła, że wiedzie samotne życie, ponieważ od tego czasu przemierza świat w poszukiwaniu pozostałych run. Niezmiennie odrzuca moc kryjącą się w każdej runie, zamiast tego pieczętując je w sekretnych miejscach, z dala od ciekawskich i chciwych oczu. Nawet mimo że jego życie trwa wyjątkowo długo wskutek działania magii, na którą jest wystawiony, Ryze nie może pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek, gdyż po świecie ponownie krążą plotki o Runach Świata, a mieszkańcy Runeterry zdają się nie pamiętać, jaki jest koszt korzystania z nich. Stary przyjaciel Ryze zmarzłby, gdyby jego ciało nie kipiało niespokojną energią. Tego dnia tyle ciążyło na nim, że srogie żywioły Freljordu zdawały się prawie wcale nie mieć na niego wpływu. Nie mogło odstraszyć go też odległe wycie głodnego, lodowego trolla. Przybył tu, aby wykonać swe zadanie. Nie cieszył się na nie, ale nie miał wyboru — nie mógł go już dłużej unikać, trzeba było się tym w końcu zająć. Zbliżając się do bramy, dobrze słyszał szelest futrzanych płaszczy ponad sosnowymi belkami — to wojownicy plemienia pędzili do bram, aby zobaczyć, kto się zbliża. W ciągu kilku sekund na szczycie bramy można było dostrzec ich włócznie, gotowe by zabić, jeśli okazałby się nieproszonym gościem. „Przybyłem, aby zobaczyć się z Yagiem”, powiedział Ryze, ściągając kaptur swego płaszcza tylko tyle, aby uwidocznić swą fioletową skórę. „To pilne”. Na widok Maga Run beznamiętne twarze wojowników na ogrodzeniu wypełniło zdumienie. Zeszli na dół i wspólnie otworzyli ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, które zdawały się skrzypieć z niepokojem na widok nieproszonego gościa. Nie było to często odwiedzane miejsce, a sporadyczni goście zazwyczaj kończyli nabici na włócznie, co miało odstraszyć kolejnych. Ryze cieszył się jednak reputacją, która dawała mu dostęp do nawet najbardziej wrogich regionów Runeterry. — W każdym razie na kilka minut, jeśli nie pojawią się problemy, pomyślał. Jego twarz nie zdradzała tej niepewności, kiedy kroczył pomiędzy kolumnami groźnych, spękanych od wiatru twarzy, które zdawały się go osądzać, jak gdyby szukając powodu do wystawienia go na próbę. Młodziutki chłopczyk — mający nie więcej niż pięć lat — wpatrywał się w niego, aż w końcu odważnie odstąpił od swojej babci, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. „Jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem?”, spytał. „Coś w tym rodzaju”, odparł Ryze, ledwie zerkając na chłopca i nie zwalniając nawet kroku. Odnalazł ścieżkę prowadzącą na tyły fortyfikacji. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że wioska prawie się nie zmieniła od jego ostatniej wizyty, wiele lat temu. Udał się w kierunku charakterystycznej budowli zwieńczonej kopułą z krystalicznego lodu, której lśniąca, lazurowa barwa wyróżniała się na tle nijakiej okolicy, pełnej drewna i ziemi. Zawsze był rozsądnym człowiekiem. Może będzie współpracował, pomyślał Ryze, wchodząc do świątyni. Był jednak gotów na wszystkie ewentualności. W środku stary mag lodu nalewał wino do naczynia stojącego na ołtarzu. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na zbliżającego się Ryze'a, zdając się go oceniać. Ryze poczuł, jak jego serce wypełnia groza. Po chwili człowiek ten się uśmiechnął, i uściskał Ryze'a niczym dawno niewidzianego brata. „Strasznieś chudy”, stwierdził mag. „Powinieneś coś zjeść”. „A ty wprost przeciwnie”, odparł Ryze i skinął głową w kierunku nieco obwisłego bandziocha Yaga. Obydwaj przyjaciele wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem, jakby przez cały ten czas byli razem. Ryze powoli zaczął odczuwać, że jego czujność maleje. Na świecie było ledwie kilku ludzi, których nazwałby przyjaciółmi, a rozmowa z jednym z nich wyszła na dobre jego duszy. Następną godzinę spędzili z Yagiem na wspominaniu, jedzeniu i nadrabianiu zaległości. Ryze zdążył już zapomnieć, jak dobrze robiło prowadzenie konwersacji z inną ludzką istotą. Bez problemu mógłby spędzić z Yagiem i dwa tygodnie, pijąc wino i dzieląc się opowieściami o triumfach i porażkach. „Co sprowadza cię tak bardzo w głąb Freljordu?”, spytał w końcu Yago. Pytanie wyrwało Ryze'a z tego stanu błogości i przywróciło do rzeczywistości. Szybko przypomniał sobie słowa, które wcześniej starannie przygotował specjalnie na ten moment rozmowy. Opowiedział historię o czasie, który spędził w Shurimie. Udał się tam, aby zbadać plemię nomadów, którzy obrośli w piórka i zajęli rozległe tereny — wielkości niedużego królestwa — właściwie z dnia na dzień. Gdy Ryze ich wnikliwie sprawdził, okazało się, że mieli w swym posiadaniu jedną z Run Świata. Stawiali opór, w wyniku czego... Ryze zniżył swój głos, by ten lepiej pasował do bezgłosu pomieszczenia. Następnie wyjaśnił, że niekiedy nie pozostaje nic innego, jak uciec się do horrendalnych rozwiązań, aby świat pozostał nienaruszony. Czasami takie okropieństwa są lepsze od niechybnego w innym wypadku i fatalnego w skutkach kataklizmu. „Muszą być trzymane w bezpiecznym miejscu”, twardo stwierdził Ryze, wreszcie dochodząc do sedna. „Wszystkie”. Yago przytaknął ponuro, a serdeczność, która dopiero co rozbudziła się na nowo pomiędzy dwoma przyjaciółmi, momentalnie wyparowała. „Odebrałbyś nam ją, wiedząc, że tylko ona trzyma trolle z dala od tego miejsca?”, spytał Yago. „Wiedziałeś, że ta chwila nadejdzie”, rzekł Ryze, nie oferując żadnego rozwiązania. „Wiedziałeś od wielu, wielu lat”. „Daj nam więcej czasu. Na wiosnę wyruszymy na południe. Jakie szanse mamy zimą?”. „Mówiłeś tak już wcześniej”, powiedział Ryze zimno. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Yago chwycił go za dłonie, składając łagodną prośbę. „Wśród nas jest wiele dzieci. A trzy spośród naszych kobiet spodziewają się dzieci. Podpiszesz na nas wszystkich wyrok śmierci?”, spytał Yago z rozpaczą. „Jak wielu jest was w tej wiosce?”, odpowiedział pytaniem Ryze. „Dziewięćdziesiąt i dwoje”, odparł Yago. „A ilu ludzi liczy sobie świat?”. Yago zamilkł. „To nie może dłużej czekać. Ciemne moce ostrzą sobie na nią zęby. Dziś opuści to miejsce razem ze mną”, zażądał Ryze. „Wykorzystałbyś ją dla swoich celów”, zarzucił mu Yago, wybuchając pełnym zawiści gniewem. Ryze spojrzał na twarz Yaga i spostrzegł, że przeobraziła się i była teraz obliczem pełnym gniewu — bardziej przypominała czarta aniżeli człowieka, którego Ryze ongiś znał. Ryze zaczął wyjaśniać, że już dawno temu nauczył się, aby nie używać Run, bo cena za to zawsze była zbyt wysoka. Mógł jednak stwierdzić, że szaleńca stojącego naprzeciw nie dało się przekonać żadnymi argumentami. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, Ryze znalazł się na podłodze, zwijając się z ostrego bólu; z ust ciekła mu ślina. Popatrzył w górę i ujrzał Yaga w postawie pozwalającej rzucać czary, z palcami trzaskającymi na sposób zdradzający moc, jakiej żadna śmiertelna istota nie powinna posiadać. Odzyskując zmysły, Ryze unieruchomił maga lodu w kręgu ezoterycznej energii, dając sobie dość czasu na wstanie na nogi. Ryze i Yago krążyli wokoło pomieszczenia twarzą w twarz, a świat od wieków nie widział starcia tak potężnych mocy. Yago wypalił ciało Ryze'a z mocą przypominającą energię przynajmniej dwudziestu słońc. Ryze odpowiedział potworną serią ezoterycznych impulsów. Po — wydawać by się mogło — wielu godzinach, połączona potęga ich ataków naruszyła ściany świątyni i spowodowała, że kopuła z grubego lodu poczęła się walić prosto na ich głowy. Ciężko ranny Ryze wygrzebał się z rumowiska i podniósł na kolana. Dojrzał niewyraźny wizerunek Yaga, który — mimo dotkliwego poturbowania — nieudolnie próbował otworzyć szkatułkę wykopaną spośród gruzów. Ryze zauważył żądzę w jego oczach i od razu wiedział, po co sięgał Yago. I co by się bez wątpienia stało, gdyby to dostał. Jako że jego magiczna energia była wyczerpana, Ryze rzucił się na plecy swego dawnego przyjaciela i zaczął go dusić, wykorzystując do tego pas ze swej własnej szaty. Nie czuł niczego; człowiek, którego jeszcze przed chwilą szczerze kochał, teraz był jedynie wymagającym ukończenia zadaniem. Yago z całej siły próbował się wydostać, miotając nogami w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Chwilę potem uszło z niego życie. Ryze zerwał klucz z szyi Yaga i odemknął szkatułkę. Wyjął Runę Świata; jej nieziemski puls bił ciepłą, pomarańczową poświatą. Owinął ją w strzępy szaty swego martwego kompana, a następnie ostrożnie umieścił w torbie i pokuśtykał do wyjścia ze świątyni, wydając z siebie przepełnione boleścią po utracie kolejnego przyjaciela westchnienie. Wciąż kulejąc, Mag Run udał się w stronę bramy wioski, mijając te same spękane od wiatru twarze, które przyglądały mu się wcześniej. Spoglądał na nie podejrzliwie, spodziewając się ataku, ale mieszkańcy wsi nie podjęli próby zatrzymania go. Nie byli to już ci sami groźni obrońcy, a ludzie zszokowani faktem, że nadchodził ich własny koniec. Wpatrywali się w Ryze’a bezradnymi, szeroko otwartymi oczyma. „Cóż mamy począć?”, spytała babcia, podczas gdy chłopczyk nadal kurczowo trzymał się jej futra. „Opuśćcie to miejsce”, stwierdził Ryze. Wiedział, że jeżeli zostaną, trolle zejdą do wioski wraz z nadejściem mroku i wyrżną wszystkich jej mieszkańców. A zagrożenia czające się poza wioską były jeszcze poważniejsze. „Czy nie moglibyśmy pójść z tobą?”, zawołał mały chłopczyk. Ryze zawahał się. Jakaś jego część — zachowana głęboko pozostałość nieracjonalnego współczucia — krzyczała: Weź ich. Ocal ich. Zapomnij o reszcie świata. Wiedział jednak, że nie może tego zrobić. Ruszył mozolnie przez głęboki śnieg Freljordu, postanawiając nie oglądać się za siebie na twarze ludzi, których tam zostawiał. Były to bowiem twarze umarłych, a jego interesowali jeno ci, których wciąż można było ocalić. cs:Ryze/Příběh de:Ryze/Hintergrund en:Ryze/Background fr:Ryze/Historique ru:Ryze/Background sk:Ryze/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów